


Little Secrets

by Breadthecat



Category: Epithet Erased
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: Summery: some things never go away.Warning: mentions of scar and guns. But only mentionsShip: ramsval. But only briefly mentioned.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Little Secrets

She caught herself mid sentence, her words hot and angry and cruel, A dark fire behind her eyes quickly extingished. She visibly pulled herself back in horror, hand over mouth. However Rasmey didn't seem upset, surprised and slowly smirking.

"Huh. Cool, cold Percy has a temper somewhere in there. Didn't think you had it in you." 

"My apologies" Percy stuttered, " i didn't mean it like that- i truly thought i had long moved on from such actions"

"You can't just get rid of those sorts of things, Perse" Ramsey hummed, tilting his head.

"I certainly try. I'm not who i used to be" she murmured, running her finger along the palm of her hand subconsciously, tracing an old scar.

"Aw, was Percy not always a goody-two-shoes?" He teased, leaning forward. Percy tensed. 

"This conversation is over" Percy sharply turned on her heel.

"What? Percy, wait-"

\--

Ramsey knew small details she didn't even dream of sharing with anyone else. Her hot temper added to the list. 

He knew of the scar across her hand. Slicing her palm. She remembers him gently taking her hand, tracing the scar with his finger tip before embarrassing Percy with a kiss on its center.

He knew she was good with a gun. Even if she lied about it being beginners luck. She knew he knew better, no beginner has deadly accuracy. No newbie didn't flinch at the sound when firing it the first time.

He knew she had a tattoo. He didnt know of what, or where it is. Just that she has one. And him teasing about not believing Percy had a "Rebellious phase", not aware how lightly he was putting it

All little details he hadn't added up yet. She hopes he never does


End file.
